


Harry Potter One-Shots Vol.1

by Padster_man



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padster_man/pseuds/Padster_man
Summary: This book contains stories from the marauders, second gen, og characters and a bit of fantastic beasts. Like the Title says, this is Vol.1 out of who knows how many, so feel free to request, comment, let me know what you think and what you want!
Relationships: DracoxReader, Harryxreader, NewtxReader, albusxreader, cedricxreader, fredxreader - Relationship, georgexreader, remusxreader, siriusxreader, teddyxreader
Kudos: 39





	1. Bet (Cedric~D)

{Word Count~1072}

There's a few unspoken rules in Hogwarts that go for the houses. 1, don't ever steal a Hufflepuffs cookies (trust me, not a good idea). 2, never move a Ravenclaws studying material or pick up a book their reading in that moment.

3, if you want your life, don't mess up a Slytherins potion, charm, spell, hex, or jinx. And 4, never, EVER, make a bet with a Gryffindor. Especially a bet involving something daring or something you specifically said not to do.

Yet, some students didn't listen to or didn't 'care'. Including Cedric Diggory. The boy all girls fell for, literally. He was arrogant just for the fact of his popularity, but how popular can you be when you go to a secluded school for magic kids that next to none of your other friends can know about. You tell me here.

Now, I'm not against Diggory; he's a pretty nice guy when you get down to it, and yet everything gets to his head quite quickly. We're options partners and i think Snape did it just to mock us. 

For all his wit, Diggory couldn't make a proper potion if his life depended on it. As per usual, Snape swished into the room and began writing furiously on the board. What makes this man so angry every day I will never know.

The steps were easy, a simple sleeping drought, and damn first-year could pull it off. "Diggory, Oi. Can you get down to the cabinets and get the ingredients while I get the fire going?" There wasn't a response but the space next to me felt empty.

I dipped the ladle in and started stirring clockwise, counting each stir so as to not go over the maximum. Diggory returned with the supplies and slowly fed them into the pot, a little to fast for my liking but what could I do?

Suddenly I felt a light pressure on my arm and froze, "Diggory, I will not hesitate to freeze you right where you sit." The threat came out gasping, trying to keep my focus on the pot.

All that followed was a deep chuckle, the pressure left as quickly as it came and i could breathe again. "I was only thinking if you would like to join a bet?" This made me stop for another second, he couldn't be asking me to partake in a bet...right?

Remember the rules, okay, now think about how they were burned during this conversation. "Diggory, you should know more than anyone it's not a smart idea to make a bet with a Gryffindor." I hissed between my teeth. Snape was looking at us and we busied ourselves with the task at hand.

Did that stop him? No...it did not. "Thought you'd want some fun away from studying for exams." He had me there; it was April and end exams were coming up. They weren't kidding when they said fourth-year was stressful.

Picking up the last ingredient, I whispered, "What kind of bet are we talking about? The 'I might die' kind, or the 'Harmless, couple hours of detention one'?"

His response was surprising but brought a small thrill, "Neither. Me, Ernie, Justin, and Smith are going down to Rosemerta's down in Hogsmede for a nightcap. The bet is that we can still play an 'average' game of quidditch after a few fire whiskeys. And there may be a smaller bet of not getting caught by Filch or Snape."

Bet? This wasn't a bet, it was a death sentences a less grand scale. Even if we got out, which was unlikely, we would need to bring five brooms and quidditch balls. ALL while being inconspicuous.

"Diggory, even your plan does go well, we have a whole day of classes tomorrow. We would all be stuck with wicked hangovers." The potion was forgotten in the middle of all this but had stayed its normal dark blue. 

Grabbing a bottle and stopper, you poured some in stopped it and placed it on Snapes desk. Merlin that man truly was scary. There was about 10 minutes left in class so they planned how in godric they would pull this off.

"Even if she gives you guys the fire whiskey, how can we be sure that we would be able to even fly out brooms." Cedric took in my words quickly, "Good point Y/L/N. I just don't see any downsides."

I rolled my eyes and tried not to hit him in the head, "of course you don't! You don't do this every other week." He looked ready to ask about that but you shut him down with a glare, "this is the quickest way to Hogsmede without having to go through as much castle areas. If we use it, we shouldn't have to much trouble getting to the quidditch huts."

*Time skip brought to you by Harry Potter*

"Okay, fire whiskey. Check; brooms and quidditch balls, check." Earnie's voice sounded loud in the darkness, but we all were close enough to hear without having to go above a whisper.

They settled for playing over the black lake, if you failed to stop three Quaffles from passing you, in you go to the lake. On a regular day, it wouldn't be too hard. One a night with about a quarter of fire whiskey in your head will be hard.

We drank the alcohol and I mounted my broom. It wobbled slightly underneath me but kept sturdy as a rose about 10 feet over the lake. Distantly I heard someone count to three and swiftly a Quaffle came into my vision.

Readying my hands, I reached at the last second to just barely grab the Quaffle from tipping into the lake. Downside though, the momentum pulled my broom down backwards, causing me to fall in the lake.

Now, I forgot to tell you the money on the bet, each student bet 20 galleons to whoever one. Only Y/N and Cedric were on the Quidditch teams and quickly dominated the playing ground.

They started at around 11:30 and ended at 2:00. Cedric has fallen twice (both of his own accord) while Earnie, Smith, and Justin fell a collective 30 times. They ended with Y/N winning and gaining 80 galleons.

This time Cedric learned his lesson about betting a Gryffindor, you will never come out victorious and will suffer from the defeat.


	2. Wrong Information (Hermione~G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a troubled first year Ravenclaw can’t get to their DADA class on time? Maybe some help from a friendly fourth-year Gryffindor?

{Word Count~1226}

They say so many good things about Hogwarts, how much fun you'll have and the things you'll do. They always manage to leave out the small fact that it's HUGE and next to impossible navigate.

Especially if you're a first year late to DADA. The hall all looked the same with paintings and the same colour scheme. Even the damned stones looked the exact same. With the stairs moving at every interval, it got harder for me to make sense of the routes.

"Rowena, Mad-eye will have my head for being late." I grumbled, trying to tell if it was the first or second time I'd passed that painting. Not many students were mulling around, and definitely none that would help out a first-year Ravenclaw. 

Without warning, I collided with a very heavy, quite solid thing. Or things it turned out to be. Blinking up from the floor, I saw worried brown eyes staring into mine. "Quite sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going. Are you alright?" She spilled out numerous apologies. Pulling me back to my feet I was able to take a better look at who helped me.

Funny thing was, I couldn't tell who was speaking; she looked familiar, but I couldn't recall the memory that contained her name. "It's okay, I was just lost and in my own head. And now I can see i ran straight into your books." It was true, she had a large mound of books held in front of her like a shield.

"Not to worry, you said you were lost? What class were you headed to?" I didn't want to say in the beginning, it seemed embarrassing to say i was lost in the first place. "DADA, it's my first year and i can't seem to find my way around just yet."

She smiled and wrote down a list of instructions on which turns to get there. Thanking her, I went on my way only to get turned around again. "I'd followed the steps, one right then two lefts and another right." 

I was getting panicked again, nothing was making sense and I was still late for class. Maybe if I could find that girl again, I could get the actual directions.

She had a lot of books, maybe she was in the library. I passed through several hall before find said library, and saw the same girl sitting at the far table. Sighing, I made a beeline to go and talk to her, "Hello, I'm the girl you helped earlier to get my class."

Instead of the warm response I thought she would give me, she just looked at me very confused. "Sorry, but I don't know who you are?" Now it was my turn to be confused. "Well, well you must know. You just helped me not 15 minutes ago with getting to the DADA classroom."

"Are you sure? Do you have a paper that 'I' wrote on?" I fished the paper out of my pocket and handed it to her. Sure enough, someone had copied her writing exactly. "Well, this is my writing but I have never seen you before and these directions are completely wrong. Here," she took out a fresh price of parchment and wrote the new, possibly accurate, directions.

"Take these and you should make the last half-hour of the class." Thanking her, again, I ran from the library (getting a bad glare from Ms.Pince) and got to class albeit quite late.

"Where were you? The class has Bren in for the better part of an hour!" I settled down next to another Ravenclaw and it didn't take long for them to realize that I'd gotten lost. The class was normal, well about as normal as you'd expect from a magic class.

But I couldn't help but wonder who'd taken that girls place and given me the wrong directions. It seems like an odd thing to do, and cruel prank at that. 

*Time skip brought to you by absolutely no one*

It was later then expected, but I still found her in the library. "Sorry to bother you again, but do you happen to know who tricked me?" Her head came up swiftly and I could see all the million possibilities running through her head.

"There's only one explanation, but even they wouldn't go so far as to target a first-year." Her voice was soft and quizzical. "Well, could you take me too whoever 'they' are?" "Yes, but you'd need to come with me to Gryffindor common room."

I followed her without a sound, through several flights of stairs until I felt like I was going to be sick. We stopped in front of a large painting of a quite fat lady. "Would you be so kind as to cover your ears?"

Right, passwords. Putting my hands over my ears enough to block out sound, I waited until I saw the portrait swing open. I climbed through the doorway and into a fire lit room. Rowena these Gryffindors were patriotic, every inch of the room was covered in red and gold in every shade imaginable. 

I almost lost track of her in the sea of red, but found her near two boys who looked exactly the same; she seemed to be yelling at them. "Sorry, but who said we couldn't have some fun the first week."

Those were the first words I'd heard, and I didn't know if I wanted to hit him or laugh. "He's right you know, no one said anything about no pranks first week." This made her even more angry, "But you have no right to target a first year, especially one who's late to class; Mad-Eyes class no less!"

At this they relented, if only a little bit, and seemed to notice me for the first time, "Oi Fred, is this the girl?" The other saw me too, a realization going through his eyes, "Definitely Georgie, I think I would remember such a small Ravenclaw."

Mean, but taken. "Sorry, can I take in this argument or whatever it is that usually goes between you three. It wasn't nice or funny, or even good to trick me into getting further lost, even worse to personify someone who could've gotten in trouble."

They didn't listen and brushed me off like a feather, "we were just playing around with some poly juice potion and happened to have one of your hairs Hermione. Now you know us, how can you expect us not to have a little fun."

The girl-Hermione- scoffed at the words. "Well, you two should apologize to the poor girl." Again, they'd forgotten I was there for the moment. They rolled their eyes and made a big show of apologizing, "we're sorry, hope you don't hate us for the rest of your life!" "Oh shut up Freddie, look at the poor girl of course she'll hate us forever."

I started laughing and the, what I assumed were twins, boys continued to play whatever game they were playing. Hermione just rushed me out of the room with a few parting words, "please trust me, don't get too far with them. They're truly annoying."

I nodded my head and went on my way to the Ravenclaw tower. Don't get too far with the them, why would anyone listen to that advice?


	3. To Battle (Sirius~B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dueling club isn’t hard, especially when no one expects you to win.  
> (sorry this is so short and bad, i wasn’t feel to good when i wrote it, and i might re-do it later😊)

{Word Count~537}

Who said it was a good idea to enter the duelling club? No, really; show of hands. No one? Yeah, that's 'cause you either come out half-dead, or missing an appendage. 

Still, seeing a small Hufflepuff between the Gryffindors and Slytherins making terrible comments to each other before firing was quite fun. If you forgot the stakes.

I'd came originally to watch the duels, not intending on playing myself. Snapped eyes searched the crowed, looking for his next victims. The only reason I hadn't gone up yet was because of my house. No one would expect a Hufflepuff to be good in a duel.

Better for them, we could kill faster than a Slytherin and turn right around and offer you cookies. It was well into the hour and his wispy voice rang out in the hall, "Sirius Black, you will fight." Everyone turned to see the poor soul, but he didn't look scared.

In fact, he looked scarily determined. People parted to give him way to the small steps leading to the table where everyone was playing. The hall fell silent again, waiting for whoever was going to fight Sirius. 

Suddenly, Snape called another name. A surprising name, "Y/N L/N, you will fight Mr. Black." Immediately, like for Sirius, all eyes went to me. Whispers broke out about how I would fare. Dimly I heard bets being placed, against me.

Sirius narrowed his eyes when I stepped up to the table. He wand was already hanging from his side, but ready for action. I slid mine out of my sleeve and waited for the countdown.

"Scared to lose L/N?" Black taunted, moving his wand in-front of himself. "To battle Black." Was my only response. Snape started counting and we took our stances; Black settled into a lazy defence while I adopted an Obi-Wan type style.

"...1, duel." Quickly, spells began flying out of our wands, hitting the walls and each other. Several students ducked, a few screamed but we showed no signs of stopping. 

Blacks face quickly went from smug determination to realization that he might not win; now it was my turn to be smug. We were sixth-years and both well versed in non-verbal spells. A silent barrage came from both sides, rainbows coming out of our wands.

Snape gave us no reason to slow, while neither had the upper half on the other. When I would show signs of winning, he would pull something new and we would be right back to where we started. 

Time seemed to stretch as I felt my energy subdue, and I could tell that Sirius was feeling the same way. Behind me I could hear his friends, that were cheering for him, urge me on instead. Jinx after hex came out of the match.

After what felt like hours, it was really 15 minutes, I'd backed Black into a corner, "Surrender, Black?" He glared at me, but held respect I could tell. "Surrender." His shoulders dropped in defeat and I'd won. The people were shocked, I mean who can blame them.

It's not everyday you see a Hufflepuff beat a Gryffindor, now is it?


	4. Idiot Jar (Marauders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prank gone wrong, another near death experience and you decide you’ve had enough of their idiocity. If they’re going to be dumb and reckless, might as well make some money out of it right?

"You. Did. WHAT!!" I swear, if steam could come out of my ears, it would be covering the floor at that moment. The four "Marauders" pulled another prank, one that involved near-mortal peril.

James has the good sense to back away slightly, along with Remus, but Sirius just smirked at me. "I swear, to Merlin that I will kill you if you die!" James raised his hand but I was quick to glare at him. Sighing, I turned to the little Second-Year Ravenclaw they'd targeted.

"You good now? Okay, just head down to your common room and stay away from these four idiots." They nodded and ran down the hall. I turned back to them, ready to figuratively murder them, "Are you four alright in your minds, who in their sensible heads would go and pull a prank that involves poison!"

"At my defence Y/N, we don't have sensible heads." Sirius said, getting a hit from Remus. Dear Godric give me strength. I grabbed Sirius' robe and dragged him to the common room, with the other three following behind us. I stopped him before the girls dorms, "Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay here." 

Being Sirius, he sat like a dog and pretended to be one. I went up to my room and rummaged through my trunk, "I know I have a mason jar in here." This should be more organized. Finally reaching the bottom of the trunk I picked up a dusty jar.

Wiping off the dust, I took a small ink bottle and a paintbrush to write with. Going back downstairs l, I saw James took a similar place next to Sirius. heads turned to the side in question. I walked over to the fireplace and motioned them to come over.

"This is the Idiots Jar. Every single time any four of you do something stupid or idiotic you have to put a Galleon inside the jar." I pulled the brush off the jar to inspect my handiwork; 'Idiots Jar' in shaky writing.

I pushed the jar into Remus's hands and waited for the protests, "So, if we fuck up, you get paid?" James said, taking the jar out of Remus' hands. "Yeaup, makes sense. I always save your asses." Sirius looked offended at that, "One, you notice my ass?" I scoffed at that, "And two, why would we agree to this?"

I pretended to give that some concerning thought, "Maybe, because I will murder all four of you, you too Remus, if you guys kill yourselves again." James opened his mouth to protest and I quickly raised my wand to him. The boys finally seemed to concede, and I gave them a smug smile.

"Now, I will keep this in my dorm and I will have Lily and Marlene watch you four." I left them to argue amongst themselves, but I did catch a few words. Mostly James accusing Sirius and vice-versa. "Prongs, Padfoot, lets just settle that it was all our faults. But I think Y/N was quite bloody serious," I knew Sirius was about to quip about him being Sirius not me but I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation.

I placed the jar on my night table and placed a lock charm over it. Closing the curtains around my bed, I turned off the lights. Imma be rich soon.

*Time skip brought to you by Hagrid explaining Wizard money: Five Months Later (End of Term)*

It was the last day of the term, and the year. The "Marauders" as they were calling themselves now, had done SEVERAL pranks since the night I created the jar. I hadn't counted any of it yet, but it was over flowing. 

Remus was making the other three actually place the Galleons in the jar. I went down to the last breakfast of the year. I took my seat between James and Sirius, picking up a few pieces of bread and getting some jelly, I saw Sirius glancing at the jar in my lap.

"You okay Black? Looking quite pale there." He looked straight ahead and didn't say anything while James laughed beside me. We ate the rest of breakfast quietly. They constantly tried to take the jar from me all day, to potions class to charms. I almost hexed James when he'd gotten too close.

When the day was done, we sat around the Jar and counted the money, "100...101...102...103...104...105...106...107...108...109...110 Galleons. Well, thank you four boys for giving me some money for books and things, much obliged." They looked like sheets. Sirius was looking at all the money while James and Remus to mentally counting who gave the most.

Peter was just sitting there, kind of...watching the whole scene unfold. I just sat back and pocketed my money. After Remus and James got their numbers right ( It was Sirius, he was the biggest Idiot during the term. What did you expect?) They agreed that it was justified that I had such a large amount of money.

"So, what does this mean now? Can we go back to planning regular pranks?" Sirius asked, I didn't miss James and Remus sliding out their wands to stop either of us, "No way in bloody hell, this was created for you guys NOT to kill yourselves. If this goes away, I will have to practice some nice Necromancy. Believe you me, I don't want to try that this early."

"So what? Every year we give you hundreds of Galleons and you keep us from dying?" James said, and I tried not to murder him. "Yes Potter, unless you actually want to marry Lily, or die early I suggest we keep this. But, I will make a new rule. I will split the money with all you guys at the end of each year."

We are the ones trying not to die." I heard Remus mutter. I swear that man is the most cynical out of all of them. I gave them my hand to shake, but they all looked suspicious. I rolled my eyes and jostled my hand again to say, "Shake it you dumbasses." Remus took my hand and Peter followed suit.

James and Sirius tentatively placed their hands over ours. We shook once and let go, for us that was a close as an Unbreakable Vow. They left after getting their shares, probably gonna waste it on snacks tomorrow, and I was alone with the fire crackling lowly.


	5. The Great Escape (Fred & George~W)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge is roaming the halls and terrorizing students; well, at least not all the students.

{Word Count~1144}

"Do you guys really think this'll work?" You, George, and Fred were hiding in the room of requirement. Umbridge has made the school living hell and the only place where anyone could do anything was here.

In front of your small semi-circle was the Marauders Map (borrowed from Harry of course), Filch and the "Inquisitorial Squad" were a little ways away from you three. So far you wouldn't get in trouble, "I don't see why not. Even if we do get caught, better to get out of here then spend another six months inside of here." Fred said.

We lapsed into silence after that, but I did have an idea. An outrageous idea that probably wouldn't work. "What if, we quit?" They both took on similar looks of thought. Even though it seemed insane, they knew it could work.

"Okay, but how do you suppose we go about that?" Fred said, "Yeah, what do you exactly mean by 'quit'?" I rolled my eyes and pointed my wand to where Umbridge was in her office. "Quit means that we leave and never come back. And, keeping with our reputation; We leave with one big bang."

They liked that Idea, pulling out lists of prank inventory. "We'd need more fireworks." I grinned at their enthusiasm, "We'll need A LOT more fireworks." Most of the night was spent planning our elaborate escape. There were a few nags like out brooms being chained in Umbridges office, and couple more kinks that would be worked out in time.

"We could get Harry or Lee to get the brooms for us, leave a paper trail to give us enough time to get away with this." I thought about that, and it made sense. Usually you don't want to leave a paper trail, or leads the person looking back to the person who did it.

But what they were proposing was an indirect paper trail, something that leads towards several people at once, and never to the actual person or persons. "That's an amazing idea, but how would we get them to agree without giving away the whole plan?"

Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer Y/N. Remember that next time, they gave me matching grins and said to leave it to them. The next day, I caught them leading Lee away from the common room. I rolled my eyes, knowing that they were trying to get him on the plan.

Well, if they got to Lee, I'll take Harry. Giving the Fat Lady the password (Pimble-Bunches by the way) and crawled through the portrait hole. At first, it was hard to find him, the room was more crowded then usual. But, spotting him next to the Weasley kid, I made my way over.

"Harry, can I borrow you for a minute." It wasn't a question, but he looked about to argue. "Sorry, I don't think I meant it as a question." he shut his mouth at that and stood up. After saying bye to his friend, I took him out of the common room and into a small part of the hallway adjacent.

"Okay, what's all this for?" I swear to Merlin this boy sometimes is annoying, "I need your help with something, you can't know anything else about it or anything that's going with it. Got it?" He nodded and I continued.

"I need you to get something for me, and you can get something for yourself. I need our brooms from Umbridges office," He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off, "Before you say anything, I have something in place to keep you off her trail at the moment. I just want you to go and get them when I tell you, but you might not be needed."

"What do you mean 'Might not be needed?'" I didn't want to give Lee away so I had to stretch the truth, "I have something else that might work, so your services might not be needed Harry." He looked at me like I was crazy, fair point, but sighed.

"Just let me know when and where." With that, I let him go back to the common room. I waited for George and Fred in the same corner. When they finally joined me, they'd said that Lee was fine with doing it, but might not be there when the time came.

After getting the fireworks from both magical experiments and the previous Hogsmede trip, we stashed everything away in the Room of Requirement. We had several Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks made by Fred and George and some regular fireworks strewn around the room. 

"Okay, in three weeks, we bust out of here." We left the room, making sure the things were slightly hidden in the small case someone got inside.

*Time skip brought to you by Weasley Wizard Wheezes*  
(Three weeks later)

The fifth-years were taking their O.W.L.s in the great hall, Umbridge looking over all of them with her usual glare. Suddenly, a distant crash could be heard in the castle. Umbridge and the students all looked up, turning to check the door which was shut.

Louder crashes and bangs resonated, getting closer to the hall. Umbridge opened the door, now thoroughly curious. She opened the door slowly, only to be met with a small flittering firework. It spun in her face before exploding with a large snap. 

She recovered from the initial shock, looked around the corner to see a large barrage of fireworks streaming down the hallway. Large and small fireworks popped and exploded all over the papers, followed by Me, George, and Fred on our brooms.

We aimed our wands and sent their test sheets flying, earning cheers and shouts from the students below. Umbridge was trying, quite terribly, to regain control of the room. Filch ran into the room carrying a regular mop, obviously trying to help besides the fact he was a squib. 

Umbridge was batting at the three of us and the fireworks with her wand, attempting to stop what was already happening. Her shouting was nearly heard over the ruckus that was happening all around her. The fireworks were dying away, but we still had an ace up our sleeve. Pointing my wand right at Umbridges face, I let loose the Dragon.

A bright red-orange Dragon burst out of my wand, chasing Umbridge until it exploded right on top of her precious rules. We flew out of the room fast, sending an array of sparks behind the now glass-littered floor. Everyone clamoured onto the court-yard to see us off, and I swear I saw Flitwick cheering with them too.

Laughing at the amazing escape we just pulled off, I steered my broom towards the twins, "Where too guys?" They grinned at each other and gave me a two word answer, "Diagon Alley!"


	6. Searching for Spirits (Luna~L)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, ever the curious person takes you out to look for magical beings. What lies in the forest though, can only be said as being curiouser and curiouser.

{Word Count~1081}

"Lunes, what exactly are we doing in the middle of this Marsh?" Your older sister, Luna had decided that today was a perfect day to go looking for Sprites, Will-o'-the-Wisps, and Spirits. She always believed in our Fathers stories about magical creatures that I wasn't always to sure were real.

Nonetheless, here we were; thigh deep in thick marsh mud, looking for these beings. "I already told you Y/N, I want to go looking for these beings. They say that Will-o'-the-Wisps lead people to their dooms. Doesn't that sound fun?" I felt my face go pale and I was sure I was whiter than a sheet.

"If that's your idea of fun Lunes." I mumbled. She laughed and pushed through the mush. We saw several things in the next twenty minutes or so. There were small Occamys in nests and muggle animals ran all over the trees and bushes.

"Lunes, do you happen to know just exactly where these beings would be found?" She just shrugged and pulled out a pair of Spectrespects to find all the Wrackspurts as well. Suddenly, I saw a green flash at the edge of the marsh.

"Luna, I think I saw a Sprite." You moved over to the light, like it was drawing you closer and closer. Distantly, you could hear Luna following you slowly. Matching each of your footsteps so as to not scare the Sprite away.

Again, a green light flashed. This time it was right in front of us. The Sprite seemed to be in a large oak tree. She was small, with pointed ears and cat eyes. "She's pretty isn't she Y/N" Luna spoke softly so as to not scare the Sprite. "Yeah, I wish I was as carefree as her."

We spent a few minutes looking for more Sprites in the tree; finding two others. Two boys with fox eyes and tails. Luna walked away from the tree towards a dark patch of trees. "Lunes. Where are you going?" She didn't answer me.

Instead she kept walking as if in a trance right into the trees. "Luna!" I ran into the woods and immediately got lost. Branches caught on my pants and sweater. Only small patches of light filtered through the eaves. "What was it that Luna said Will-o'-the-Wisps do?" I mumbled, trying to push past a large amount of branches.

"I swear to Merlin if these trees don't stop being annoying I will turn them all into wands!" The trees seemed to shudder and stop making my path to Luna hard. "Will-o'-the-Wisps do... they lead...URGH!" I couldn't remember the warning. I pushed past more branches and under brush, 

"Y/N, there you are!" Luna appeared out of the forest on my left side, holding a glowing blue sphere. "Lunes, Merlin I was about to chop these trees to find you." She just looked at me. "For a Gryffindor you're surprisingly easy to scare." I just brushed that off to inspect what she held further.

"What's that Luna?" She rolled her eyes and shoved her hands closer, "A Will-o'-the-Wisp of course. What else could it be?" I stared at her, desperately trying to become an Ligellimens and read what was going on in her head.

I laughed and peaked into her hands. The Wisp was small, with flame-looking curls around it's head. It had small, button-shaped eyes above a half-moon smile. The Wisp was constantly changing from dark violet to a light blue. "Lunes, it's really cute...but what are we going to do with it?"

"I don't know, we could keep it as a pet." I thought about it and it seemed like a bad idea, "Lunes, didn't you say something bad about Will-o'-the-Wisps?" She gave me a nod and sent the Wisp back into the forest, "Yes, Will-o'-the-Wisps lead people in wrong directions; usually to their doom. Quite fun if you ask me."

Again, my face took on a look of confusion and slight fear for my older sister. "Well Lunes, lets be glad that this one was sleepy and nice." Luna nodded and moved further into the forest. I watched her for a few minutes before, begrudgingly, following her into the darker parts.

"Luna, where are going? We found a Wisp, wasn't that the goal for this trip?" "No, I said I wanted to find Sprites, Will-o'-the-Wisps, and Spirits. We found only two of those things." I can't argue with that logic.

The deeper we went into the forest, the more clearly you could see that it was magic. Small Doxies and Bowtruckles peeked out to see us. The green leaves flew through our hair and almost made me drop my wand from surprise.

It took almost twenty minutes before we found one. It sat in a large clearing atop a small boulder. The Spirit had the traits of a man, but gave off an in between feeling. We approached it slowly, waving our hands to get Their attention. 

They looked up and waved back, gesturing for us to come and sit. "Hello, we were looking for people like you." Luna said, pulling out her wand to make a small tea set. "Well, it's not often that I get visitors. It's nice to see you two."

They seemed nice, but I was cautious. The most recent DADA teacher said Spirits could trick and deceive people into giving them back their lives. "Lunes," I did the Muffilatio charm so the Spirit couldn't hear us, "We shouldn't stay here too long."

She just shrugged off my warning and continued talking with the Spirit. We spoke about life now and what life was like when They were alive. Me and Luna said our good-byes and left through the same underbrush out of the forest.

"I still don't think it was such a good idea to stay such a long time with that Spirit." "Well, I think it was great. And we definitely made Their day better." I hasn't looked at it that way, "I have no idea how you think like you do Lunes, but your better for it."

We shared a laugh and walked back to the house, talking about magical creatures and our own Niffler, Charlie. I suppose I couldn't see the world how Luna did, but it was nice to be with her when she did.


	7. Saving the Champion (Harry~P pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth year brought many things, but not everything you expected. Harry was dragged into the Triwizard tournament, and being his twin sibling, what else can you do but try to save him?

{Word Count-2108}

The Triwizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts. Everyone was scrambling, from house-elves making spaces in the common rooms for the "guests", to the teachers having to re-arrange their schedules to make sure the"Champions" could figure out the clues and finish the games.

"Do you think anyone is actually crazy enough to put their name in the Goblet?" I asked Pansy, pushing aside another piece of parchment to continue the 12" long paper on Polyjuice Potion for Snape. "That Diggory boy did it already, didn't think the Huff had it in him."

I rolled my eyes and pointed my quill at her, "Pansy, it's not that he doesn't have it in him, it's that he'll never get picked. Not like the Goblet would choose him over Warrington." She shrugged and moved back to the work.

We stayed like that for about an hour before Draco and Blaise called us for the feast, "Let's see if they screw this up as well." Draco said, moving past the door and almost shutting it on us. We talked about nothing in particular on the way to the great hall, speculating about who would be chosen.

The house tables were set up slightly different this time around; the Goblet was situated right in the middle of the hall, with our table next to the Huffs table, and the Gryffs and Ravens were on the other side. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were both at their own tables and littered at the Raven and Huff tables.

Light murmurs and chatter raised over the hall, too loud to actually catch any of the words but enough to know that they were all about the Tournament. Suddenly, Dumbledore stood and commanded silence over the mass of us, "Today is the day the Goblet of Fire chooses the three Champions."

Whispers broke out at the mention of the tournament again, and it took them a few minutes to get everyone back in order. Dumbledore walked up to the Goblet and raised a hand; the fire turned a light red and spat out a lightly burned piece of parchment, "The Champion from Durmstrang...Victor Krum." Loud shouts and cheers came from where the Durmstrangs sat.

Krum got up, shook Dumbledores hand and walked away into a small door in the far corner of the Hall. Again, the fire changed colour and out flew a circular price of parchment, "The Champion from Beauxbatons...Fleur Delacour." More cheers, this time from the Huff and Raven tables, emanated throughout the hall.

Like Krum, Fleur shook hands with Dumbledore and left through the same door. When the fire changed colour again, the air seemed palpable. Even the Slytherins, even Draco was leaning out of their seats to hear our Champion, "And the Champion for Hogwarts...Cedric Diggory."

Cheers came from all corners of the hall, even the professors seemed happy about it. The four of us just sat and watched the scene unfold, "Watch him fail the first task and bail." I could hear Blaise say from my right. Me and Pansy laughed a little but stopped when we saw the fire change again.

"Salazar no, please don't let him mess this again." I swore. Draco and Pansy looked at me confused but I brushed them off. Dumbledore turned around and grabbed a ripped paper. With a mix of a scared and angry expression he called out the name I did not want to hear, "Harry, Harry Potter?"

I sank into my seat, avoiding contact with my friends but glaring at anyone who would meet my eyes. He did it again, my younger twin really did have a nack for getting into life-threatening situations. I checked at the Gryff table to see Harry slowly get up and make his way to the door.

He didn't look my way but I knew he didn't do anything. Someone had entered his name into the Triwizard Tournament.

{Time Skip: Two weeks before the first task.}

I was in the library looking for books on the Triwizard   
Tournament but anything on it was barred from the records. The restricted section loomed in-front of me and I noticed a tall-midget male version of me. "Harry, what are you doing in the restricted section?" 

He jumped and spun around to face me. I saw the cloak in his hands, bundled under a few books but making his hand invisible. "The next task is in like...two weeks and I don't really know what to do."

Salazar curse my pride and extreme protection over him, "H, do you know anything about the task?" He looked down into the rest of the library before answering me, "I know that it's dragons. Rons brother charlie brought them from Romania."

I thought about how he could face a dragon without getting large injuries. "They're seems to be only one natural solution. All three of your competitors are extremely strong with both magic and mentality. You need to beat them in a way they can't hold over you with their years."

Harry looked at me like I wasn't of any help, "We aren't allowed anything besides a wand, what could help me?" I turned that over until it seemed easy, "Well, Flitwick is teaching us the summoning charm. You could use that to your strengths."

I left him with my words, hoping he would understand what I was saying. The rest of the time passed quickly. The whole of slytherin house was really calm about the events. Since our house didn't give the champion and our rivals did have one, no one saw any cause for celebration.

The task went without many surprises;Diggory, Fleur, and Krum had used proper magic without getting too injured, though none of us could say the same about Harry. He used the Accio charm to get his broom and evade the dragon, while getting a few burn marks along the way.

The next task was set to be in three weeks, and even us Slytherins could hear the screeching coming from the golden eggs. I puzzled over the papers in front of me, bearing images of the black lake and what was held inside.

I felt a large disturbance in the space next to me and assumed it was me Gryffindor counterpart, "How did you know I could get my broom at the task." his voice sounded accusatory, like I had done something wrong instead of protecting his life.

"H, the small problem was dealt with, it does not do us well to dwell on the past." I knew that wouldn't satisfy him, but it shut him up. He looked over my shoulder, trying to make sense of the pages i was studying, "Your helping me with the next task? Why?"

I rolled my eyes and scribbled something in the margins, "If you couldn't tell by the quiet splendid show you put on the other day with the dragon, you can't really hold your own in these tasks." He started but I talked over him, "Do not contradict me, it didn't work when we were younger and it won't work now."

We spent the next few days researching what the egg could mean, even though Diggory did help Harry out with the bath. Neville joined us a couple times with both Weasley and Granger in tow.

The days before the task were waning and none of us had really figured out how to get into the lake for one hour without dying. "Y/N, look at this." Neville brought me over to a large book about aquatic magical plants.

"Would this work; Gillyweed, although there's some complaints and debates in the plant world, it seems to do the trick." I thanked Neville and went on my way to get the plant.

The day of the second task came and the tension was high. Apparently, something was "stolen" from the champions and they had one hour to recover it. Cedric used the bubble head charm with Fleur while Krum transfigured himself into a shark.

Well, half a shark, it worked though I guess. The cannon sounded and Harry stuffed the Gillyweed into his mouth and jumped/fell into the lake. We could see them moving through the lake and Harry seemed to have gills and webbed feet from the Gillyweed. 

The time passed slowly, Fleur was taken out because she couldn't get pass the Grindylows, and Krum had surfaced with Hermione. The minutes were shown on the large clock that was suspended over the lake. About twenty minutes were left and neither Harry or Cedric had surfaced.

When it was almost quarter to, Cedric popped out of the lake holding a ravenclaw girl I'd only seen a few times. The clock sounded and I could see the Gryffs getting worried. Almost seven minutes after the hour had passed, Harry cake out of the water holding the Weasley kid and a small girl.

He had, apparently taken Fleurs sister out of the lake because he didn't think she would make it. They hadn't received any clues for the next task, but we did know that it was in the quidditch field and it was a maze.

{Time skip: Three days before the Final Task}

"Harry, the last task is in three days and you haven't been practicing!" Hermione was berating down on Harry-again. We were in the Slytherin common-room. I'd let them in and no one really objected, not even Malfoy.

"I know Hermione! But what am I to do?" I sighed and went over, "Harry, dear twin, sometimes you really can be thick," I heard Weasley chuckle and continued, "You've been learning both defensive and offensive spells and charms all year from Professor Moody. One would think you'd learn in all those classes."

We spent the last three days in empty classrooms practicing charms and spells to help Harry in the final task. He was good, but he didn't always check his opponent for when they would attack. He had a clear tell, yet couldn't see others.

The day for the final task came and the quidditch pitch looked overrun by a large hedge maze. Vines and thorns snaked around the outside and top of the hedge.

Harry split off from us to join Diggory, Fleur, and Krum at the entrances to the maze. Dumbledore came out and bag an talking about how the cup was hidden at the centre of the maze. 

"To get out of the maze, simply send up a trail of red sparks with your wand and we will come get you." with that, the cannon sounded and the champions disappeared into the maze.

One of the older students was commentating the task. The accounts were boring, things like "Krum just used stupify against an obstacle!" you were standing with Hermione and Ron. Several glares came from the slytherin side of the pitch but you ignored them.

"Do you think Harry will be okay?" hermione asked, you crossed your arms and sighed, "We strained him for almost a week, it should be enough to let him live."

The task went on slowly and a few people, mostly the un-championed houses, started to leave. Fleur and Krum were already out of the task due to being well, burt is the best word for it. Harry and Diggory were the only ones left, and it was tight.

The time was almost three hours when a bright blue light came from the centre of the maze; students and teachers raced to the edge of the stands to get a better look, but nothing was there.

Hermione reached the conclusion a little bit faster, "The cup was a portkey." you felt terror creep up for Harry. "Where has he said the dreams take him?" Ron and Hermione looked at you with confusion before saying, "This graveyard, out in the middle of almost nowhere."

"Then we have to go there." we pushed past the clamouring crowd to the professors. They were in a large circle and talking in hushed tones; I came up to Dumbledore and tapped his shoulder, "Sir? Me and Hermione want to go where Harry and Cedric were taken."

He looked at us with a stern face, possibly getting ready to tell us off, "I could think of no two better witches to save them." Not what I was expecting, but fair.

We thanked him and left; we went into the maze and used pieces of the cup that had fallen during the transportation and used them to create our own portkeye out of a small red wrapper. "Ready?" I nodded, "Let's go save our champions."


End file.
